Talk:Relena's 2nd Challenge!/@comment-28246911-20161226073541/@comment-26461551-20161226085950
You shouldn't view it as a single card's attack being worth more than a booster when the booster's buff affects the team's total attack. You should really aim for a balanced mix between maxed GURs and GUR boosters + SR/GSR boosters. To reflect this, I've done some random calculations. These calculations do not take rarity and element bonuses into account, I'm doing these with a 5834 ATK Follower Ketu and a 8978 ATK 3rd Hammer (5-card evo). Full maxed GURs with let's say four 150% GUR boosters, and six 100% GUR boosters: 1,999,950 * 1200% = 25,999,350 Previous, but instead replaced 10 maxed GURs for 10 Follower Ketu: 1,658,300 * 1700% = 29,849,400 (+3,850,050) Then, replacing 5 maxed GURs: 1,487,475 * 1950% = 30,493,238 (+643,838) Replacing 5 more maxed GURs: 1,316,650 * 2200% = 30,282,950 (-210,288) So, it seems using a 50% boost starts producing diminishing results below around 1.4m total attack when used over maxed GURs. At this point, it would be wiser to just replace any Follower Ketu with GSR 3rd Hammers instead for higher total attack and buff. Though, upon further calculations, I realised that if your total attack buff generated by your combined Thor Skills is relatively low, SR boosters still stay relevant for longer regardless of your total attack: 1,999,950 * 600% = 13,999,650 Previous, but instead replaced 10 maxed GURs for 10 Follower Ketu: 1,658,300 * 1100% = 19,899,600 (+5,899,950) Then, replacing 5 maxed GURs: 1,487,475 * 1350% = 21,568,388 (+1,668,788) Replacing 5 more maxed GURs: 1,316,650 * 1600% = 22,383,050 (+814,662) So basically, if you don't have many boosts to begin with you can safely throw 50% SR boosters in there over most cards for a long time. You really should have more than 600% if you were serious about the events, though... What this does ''mean, however, is that '''lower '''total attack buff = ''SR boosters stay relevant for longer, higher 'total attack buff = ''SR boosters begin hindering your Thor Deck faster. Keep this in mind, along with your total attack, when deciding to use SR boosters. '''Now, back to the original scenario, say you are using 20 regular GURs with about 21k attack in your deck, along with 30 maxed GURs and the same boosters, instead: 1,619,970 * 1200% = 21,059,610 Replacing ten 21k attack GURs for 10 Follower Ketu: 1,468,310 * 1700% = 26,429,580 (+5,369,970) Then, replacing 5 more 21k attack GURs: 1,392,480 * 1950% = 28,545,840 (+2,116,260) Replacing 5 more 21k attack GURs: 1,316,650 * 2200% = 30,282,950 (+1,737,110) Huh, not so bad in this case. But you may miss out on certain skill bonuses for rarity and perhaps element depending on what you're replacing, but nonetheless the boost is still pretty effective even below 1.4m. In any case, maxing GURs should still be a priority instead of leaving them at base attack and replacing with SR because you're not really ''going to get 10-20 SR boosters all the time. I'm pretty sure 100% boosters like Hammers are almost always useful, especially when GSR. Realistically, you probably wouldn't get more than 20 so I'll just do that again: '''Full maxed GURs with same boosters from first equation:' 1,999,950 * 1200% = 25,999,350 Previous, but instead replaced 10 maxed GURs for 10 3rd Hammer: 1,689,740 * 2200% = 38,864,020 (+12,864,670) Then, replacing 5 maxed GURs: 1,534,635 * 2700% = 42,969,780 (+4,105,760) Replacing 5 more maxed GURs: 1,379,530 * 3200% = 45,524,490 (+2,554,710) So, 3rd Hammer is just useful no matter what you're replacing (unless you're replacing a GUR booster, of course). You can replace your SR boosters and maxed GURs with 3rd Hammers and they'll just pretty much always result in a damage increase. One point I would like to make is that of course I don't expect people to have that many boosters to replace cards with, or for everyone to have 1,999,950 total attack every event. Instead, these calculations should be used as a reference point for various total attack amounts and corresponding total buffs and what would happen if you were to replace certain cards with certain boosters at that point. Not sure if this is 100% correct or helpful, but hopefully this can provide some sort of reference. Don't just throw in SR boosters when you've got low total attack, but high total buffs, focus on maxing and replacing weak cards instead, and use GSR 100% boosters like 3rd Hammer, as they are pretty much always helpful.